rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 1
(389) Lian: Anyway we start at that special time of year when the snows winter wonderland.... has given way to 5 days of Darkness when the seasonal gods are too lazy to work and all bad things happen. in the depths of Hell the Champions of the Yozi make use of thise time to call together the Hellish All thing. (389) Lian: At this august event various Infernals present their work for the year, ask for aid among their fellows, sometimes too Demons of various stripes or even the Yozi themselves make use of the asembly to bring forth new directions for tGreen Sun princes. This was the case currently as LLgier stood before the Central speaking podium (389) Ligier: "Vassals of the Reclamation, it is the will of the grand re... his emminence Malfeas that a beachhead of the Reclamation in the East. There are many suitable locations. But there is one whole city state who has fallen out of Fate.. One r ready for turning againsst the world that has failed it. I speak of course of the once beatuiful city of Thorns. It iis my desire that We claim this Domain from the Dead. And claim the Deathlord's Abyssals for yyour ranks" (389) Ligier: "Such that this is the case, I am looking for suitable applicants for a coven to obtain the city, the people and the exaltations for hell. You may stand up dramatically now if you consider yourself worthy for such a ttask" (389) Lian: (Wall of text finished!)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((bahaha)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is sitting in the very back, as far away from Ligier as she can possibly get. When he finishes his WALL OF SPEECH she stands up, very undramatically pushing her chair back a little. Just in case he doesn't see her she raises her hand. (395) Ceylin: Ceylin stands up suitably dramatically! She adds a rather loud, "This is what I've been waiting for," just in case it wasn't dramatic enough. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...assuming they sit in chairs.)) (395) Ceylin: (( It's Malfeas, they have first circle demons for that. )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh god.)) (389) Lian: ((chairs are provided what is done with them is between the GSP the chairs and malfeas)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I can just imagine what kind of horrible monsters the chairs look like.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...what kind of horrible chairs the monsters look like.) (389) Lian: ((They are extremely beautiful chairs, made from Dancers.. that way they have no malice)) ** (388) Niet picks her head up off the table in front of her. With a brief yawn, and a short giggle, the young-seeming girl hops to her feet. She stretches, rising up to her tip-toes and yawns once more. Then she smiles innocently. ** (388) Niet: "Oh! Pick me. Pick me!" (388) Niet: ((Assuming they have tables.)) (388) Niet: ((Or anything to store notes on.)) (389) Lian: ((The Tables have Malice and are purely made of evil Hell wood)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Screamers of Tzeentch.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh wait.)) (389) Lian: ((like the Trees from Evil Dead.. made into tables)) (388) Niet: ((I see, pretty. =) )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((raepy)) (389) Ligier: ((Your chances of being raped by a table are significantly less.. than that city built on rape in the labyrinth)) (388) Niet: ((It's just the tables way of letting you know it cares.)) (389) Ligier: "three that should do for now. Develop a methodology come to me when you have one" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just stands there. She looks like she's waiting for everybody else to come to her. ** (388) Niet sighs as she glances around. ** (388) Niet: "Phooey. Not cute at all." She sighs and skips over toward Lightning. "Well, I guess maybe with the right ribbon..." (395) Ceylin: Ceylin just strides down to gather the other two up. "Well, come on! Planning first, invasion second." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((OH GOD HAHAHA)) (395) Ceylin: (( She could tie a bow over her lack-of-face. )) (388) Niet: ((Lightning's better than you. 3>2)) (389) Lian: ((she has an appearance 3 mask)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Her mask has no features either!)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Except eye holes so she can see.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...without... eyes.)) (388) Niet: ((I see, silly me.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...shut up it made sense in my head)) (389) Lian: (("Lightning Without Thunder's Journel" "today I found a dead dog in the side of the road..")) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks at the other two and shrugs. "...any ideas?" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh god.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I didn't even realize that.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((facepalm.jpg)) (395) Ceylin: "We get the people on our side first. Thorns has been under the Mask long enough that they'll follow us if we just say we want to get rid of him. Then, once they're on our side, we crush him. Simple!" (389) Lian: ((I probably should have made a Question joke but you probably wouldn't have gotten it)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((An aglet is the plastic piece on the end of a shoelace.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Its true purpose is sinister.)) (388) Niet: ((Silly DC fan.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Actually, I was thinking Hexadecimal from Reboot.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...how would their being on our side help?" (388) Niet: Niet nods seriously. "They're far too ugly to make a difference." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's head slowly swivels to face Niet. (388) Niet: Niet cocks her head to the side curiously. (388) Niet: "?" (395) Ceylin: "An army. Thorns used to be one of the most powerful cities around! If we can bring that back, he won't stand a chance." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ...she slowly removes the mask and gives Niet a gooey smile. (388) Niet: Niet smiles back at Lightning, giving her a little giggle. "The Thorns that was was crushed already." (395) Ceylin: Ceylin just shrugs. "This time, they'll have us." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Remask. Lightning would look disappointed if she could. "Don't talk about the crushing." (388) Niet: "It made a paper army full of colorful pictures. Of course that would get torn up." (395) Ceylin: "We whip them into a proper army. Get helltech weaponry, upgrade them into more than human. It'll be better this time around." (388) Niet: "But, those death knights are so cute. I want them." (395) Ceylin: "They we capture some of them and make them ours too!" (395) Ceylin: (( Exalted: The Gothic Lolis. )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, god.)) (388) Niet: "Yep. Lets steal the enemy's brushes, so he can't paiint a thing." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...does this qualify as a plan?" (395) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "It's a methodology? Maybe. I guess. Plan enough for me." (388) Niet: ((Int+lore to know fun magitech artifacts to make deathknights obey me?)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hellforged corset.)) (389) Lian: ((You're familiar with magitech.. you know the theories, if you'd like to propose something based on someting in a book you can.. except that gauntlet) (388) Niet: "It should be possible to make a collar that could bind his servants to our will." (388) Niet: "I'm sure they'd make the cutest maids." Niet dissolves into a fit of giggles. (395) Ceylin: "So we take his stuff and then beat him up with it. I like the sound of that." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just nods. (388) Niet: "It needs a name, so I'll call it... Hmm..." (388) Niet: Niet places a hand under her chin and paces back and forth for a few moments before looking up. (388) Niet: "Project Fundeath!" (395) Ceylin: (( Awesomepocalypse )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...how did you even get in here? Aren't there guards to keep away people like you?" (388) Niet: "?" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...never mind." (388) Niet: "OK!" Niet smiles cheerfully. (388) Niet: "But... Making a collar like that would probably be a bit beyond my abilities at the moment." (395) Ceylin: "The important part is that she's going to make us an army of Abyssals in Hellstriders." (388) Niet: "Really, really cute hellstriders!" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning buries her masked face in her palm. (395) Ceylin: "Well!" Ceylin slaps her hands down on the two's shoulders to lead them away, which is kind of like getting a pat on the back from a wrecking ball. "We have found our methods!" (388) Niet: Niet stumbles forward comicly. She begins to wave her arms frantically to catch her balance. "Phew... Safe." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning coughs loudly and pitches forward, knocking some stuff over. then she tries to look like she meant to do it. (395) Ceylin: She leads the two down toward Ligier, though moves to a more private area of the coventicle to talk. "We will erode the Mask's support and turn his own resources against him!" (388) Niet: Niet frowns. "Of course, the Mask wouldn't have any beauty if it was that easy." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((YOU DO NOT TELL LIGIER WHERE TO GO.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((LIGIER GOES WHERE IT WANTS.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((er. he.)) (395) Ceylin: (( But they're buds! )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, right.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...he's still an 800-pound gorilla.)) (389) Ligier: He left the stage after finishing his speach, so its fairly easy to find him off to the side while Eramour tries to explain drum up support for project "Unconquered Sun blocker" (388) Niet: ((Not unconquered sun screen?)) (395) Ceylin: (( Take *that*, Springfield. )) (395) Ceylin: (( Unconquered sunscreen would lead to more people tanning, which counts as a form of worship for the UCS. )) (389) Ligier: "IS that all you plan?" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning tries to wiggle out of Ceylin's grasp as soon as possible, and falls behind the other two. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ...and hides from Ligier (394) Lightning Without Thunder: . (388) Niet: Niet giggles. "Nope, we'll also make a lot of the towns around Thorns much prettier once we've taken control of enough of a few of Mask's enforcers." (395) Ceylin: "And mind-control collars for the Abyssals! I was thinking that we might start drumming up support in the surrounding countryside... if nothing's changed, the Mask doesn't care what happens out there as long as the food keeps coming in." (388) Niet: "And those he sends to check will already be my maids... Though I suppose it might be hard to do with the maid uniforms like that..." (389) Ligier: "There is a device that the Mask of Winters uses... to keep his Abyssals. We would like those obtained" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((IT IS HARD TO PLAY WHEN I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING.)) (395) Ceylin: "What do we know about it?" (389) Ligier: *Is clearly ignoring how crazy Niet sounds having gotten used to it from meetings with malfeas on...everything* (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...we could just... drop in on one of them and take it." (388) Niet: "No one ever watches the maids. They should be able to just walk right out with them." (389) Ligier: "The device based on theroetics they would have to be the size to hold a human adult. Made of soulsteel.. fairly potent, this is not an imediate request, but something that should gain greater purchase into the Mask's domain " (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "So we have to steal an oubliette. Great." (395) Ceylin: "I can probably carry three or four..." (388) Niet: "Well, if we steal every knive the Mask tosses at us and paint it pink, he'll eventually have to show his face." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "We could put Niet in one of them." (388) Niet: "So we run in behind him and take them with us." (389) Ligier: "not necissarily.. but it is of interest that they be obtained along with the domain"*he looks down over a list"and raping the mask of winters to death... extra death" (395) Ceylin: "Eh, we can convince somebody to take care of that part." (388) Niet: "Hmm.... Raping to extra death isn't cute at all. Do we really have to do that?" (389) Ligier: "Probably not, but there's a list for it." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can do that." (388) Niet: "But, he's too pretty to beat directly. So we only toss ugly soldiers at him. If he appears at X we'll do Y, isn't that much just common sense?" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "Common sense? Who has that?" (388) Niet: Niet scrunches up her face in thought. She ponders for a few moments. (388) Niet: "I think my yozi kept showing me some charts about it..." (388) Niet: "But, I was busy sketching out a new dress, so I didn't pay any attention." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hope you don't mind if I smother you in your sleep." (388) Niet: "But that way of murder isn't cute at all. At least stab me with a daiklave. If you need one I can make one that's very pretty with pink flowers and everything!" (395) Ceylin: "It would be inconvenient. We have to get those collars from somewhere." (388) Niet: Niet smiles proudly. (388) Niet: "Well, if I could Get Alvy to start it, I think I could definately help make them." (389) Ligier: "IS there anything else you need of me? If not I have a play to write for the.. nuptials" (395) Ceylin: "... please let me know if you end up short an actress." (388) Niet: Niet smiles fondly at the thought. "Aww, thats so cute! I don't suppose you'd have time to draft any plans for the collars?" (389) Ligier: "Not right now" (388) Niet: "Awww.... Well I suppose Scarlet's marriage is more important. You better make it the best play ever!" (395) Ceylin: "Of course he will." (389) Ligier: and with that that persona starts to walk off (388) Niet: Niet sighs dreamily. "Now he's cute." She nods happily. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...plans for the collars." (388) Niet: "Well, Alvy might be able to do it." (395) Ceylin: "She could work on those while I work on getting us an army and you... ... do... whatever it is that you do." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "I try to avoid doing things as much as possible." (388) Niet: "Totally uncute." Niet glares at Lightning. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares back! With no face. Under a mask. (388) Niet: Niet giggles. "Joking! I'm sure you have a bit of cuteness somewhere. I know, I'll make you the cutest outfit, just like mine!" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I'm going to go kill myself. Excuse me." (388) Niet: Niet seems to be wearing a very cute 'princess' dress with fake cat-ears and a fake cat-tail. She pirrouttes cutely to her point." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning slumps down in a convenient chair and sighs. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am absolutely not going to help her with anything. I'll go with you, big... woman." (388) Niet: "But you don't look cute enough at all. I'm sure I could make a few agatae into a maid uniform to make you nice and pretty." (395) Ceylin: "Couldn't hurt to have a bodyguard, I suppose." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to be pretty." (388) Niet: Niet stares at Lightning in shock. "It doesn't matter what you want silly. Everything has to be pretty." (388) Niet: "Like soulbreaker orbs!" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (395) Ceylin: "... do you have any? That'd speed things up." (389) Lian: So generally anything you want to do before the Long Walk out? (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ARGUE MOAR)) (388) Niet: Niet sighs. "Besides, I need someone to get supplies while I get Alvy to work on the designs." (395) Ceylin: (( Nothing here. )) (388) Niet: ((Discuss plans to enslave those running Thorns too?)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Sounds good to me.)) (389) Lian: Alright, Niet has time to setup her little design workshop. you can then spend the 5 days taking the Long walk accross the Celycene (389) Lian: You generally have enough knowledge to be able to go to find the right exits in the area you want to go, having all sort of come from that direction (389) Lian: So what sort of area are you looking to pop out in? (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Creation!)) (388) Niet: ((The scavenger lands)) (395) Ceylin: (( To the East of Thorns? It'd give them a good shot at most of the land around the city before going there. )) ** (388) Niet is busy begging Alveua to wear the metal bunny ears over her horns while she works. ** (389) Lian: any particular type of town etc? Also does Niet want to leave or just stay and craft while other people do stuff? (395) Ceylin: (( I was thinking they could generally start in the agricultural villages outside of Thorns? )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: (I like that.) (388) Niet: ((Assuming she wouldn't really be able to help that much right now, she'd tag along)) (389) Lian: sure it works (388) Niet: Niet has probably gotten Lightning's measurements by this point and is most likely designing a 'cute outfit' for Lightning. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bahaha.)) ** (388) Niet will probably make it out of steelsilk if she ever gets around to it, making it a very useful form of armor. ** (389) Lian: You come out of the desert in a fairly misbegotten patch of land surprisingly enough, a creepy forest of course nothing that frightens the chosen of Hell, being an actress who spent some time Traveling Ceylin has a pretty good idea where the nearest town was.. well before things changed (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((But Lightning can't use armor if she wants to mantis.)) (388) Niet: ((Silken armor lets you use martial arts anyway.)) (389) Lian: ((That's what makes Sillk armor awesome it doesn't count as armor for MA)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:O!)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((hot)) (388) Niet: ((So does discreet essence armor.)) (395) Ceylin: (( And you can cheat and wear it under real armor. )) (388) Niet: ((Discreet Essence armor doesn't allow for that though.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((insert joke about discrete essence armor)) (389) Lian: Its alot more rundown than last she remembers.. not say "its a shadowlands" bad but it definately looks like its seen better days. (388) Niet: ((Well we can get you up to +10L/+8B with two two dot artifacts.)) (389) Lian: ((remember building forcefields is far less complicated than making Huge metal plates(( (388) Niet: ((Yep.)) (388) Niet: ((Of course, if you get hit in the first place you're doing something wrong.)) (395) Ceylin: She frowns and grumbles a bit as she leads them in the direction of where she remembers at the dilapidated countryside. "This will be fixed up soon enough..." (388) Niet: "Yep. I should learn to make the people much prettier soon." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning trails behind, keeping an eye on the trees for anything that might jump out and kick them into the ground. (388) Niet: Niet skips along merrily in front, seeming as if she's not paying a whit of attention to the world around her. (389) Lian: ((Niet Intelligence+crafts)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ROBOT MONKEY ATTACK)) (388) Niet: 10d10 => 3,8,8,7,6,1,9,3,7,8 = (60) (509) Mistress Kitsune (enter): 23:32 (389) Lian: ((Setsy lost to Yugi in the final round)) (509) Mistress Kitsune: ((Fuck. I didn't even GET to Yugi. Placed 23rd out of 26.)) (388) Niet: ((Ouch.)) (509) Mistress Kitsune: ((I was beaten by bloody bit characters! :) *goes back into hiding* Eh, it wasn't so bad. ^_^ Other than one of the matchups I had, it was fun and I learned some new things... And leanred that my neighbour's 30% chance of victory against any of my decks has gone down to... 5% at most.)) (388) Niet: ((Not bad.)0 (388) Niet: ((So, 6 successes, what do I see?) (389) Lian: anyway, since in creation knowledge of weaving also includes knowledge of farming, it looks like the fields are getting seriously overworked (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((That makes no fucking sense.)) (388) Niet: ((It would be better under bureocracy.)) (389) Lian: ((and yet farming is a craft)) (389) Lian: So basically as I was saying she notices the fields look wrong the land isn't getting proper crop rotation, its being overworked for limited fast use (388) Niet: "Not cute at all. You need patience to make a good pie." (388) Niet: Niet glares at the farmland to accentuate her point. (395) Ceylin: "... what does pie have to do with anything?" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't think I'm even going to ask anymore." (388) Niet: "It's a metaphor. Like... This farmland is as cute as what's inside your head!" (388) Niet: ((That really old dragon blood would understand Niet perfectly.)) (395) Ceylin: Ceylin looks analytically at the land. "... I see." She obviously doesn't. (389) Lian: ((Wits+highest of Lore/inguistics/investigation people who aren't Niiet)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10 => 4,2,7,5,6 = (24) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FAIL)) (395) Ceylin: 5d10 => 9,8,9,7,1 = (34) (389) Lian: ((you two have a general idea what she's trying to say)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((pff)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((BUT I DON'T)) (389) Lian: ((you don't get it valt?)) (388) Niet: ((The farmland isn't good at all. People are working it too hard and not letting it rest.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...oh. fuck.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I blame youtube.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...right." (395) Ceylin: She just shrugs as she finally gets it. "Keep an eye out for a patch that isn't crops. Cecelyne needs land here too." (388) Niet: ((Also, there are fourty panty shots in Kiki's Delivery Service. Miyazaki is friends with the pedo-bear.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I lov e that movie.)) (388) Niet: "OK.... You can make cute little wastelands?" (395) Ceylin: "... I'm going to just figure that you'll call them cute anyway, so sure." (395) Ceylin: "Like little Cecelynes." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "What isn't cute?" (389) Lian: ((Int+highest of Bereaucracy, survival or lore) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Everybody?)) (389) Lian: ((yeah)) (388) Niet: 10d10 => 10,10,4,10,1,2,4,8,5,3 = (57) (395) Ceylin: 4d10 => 4,3,2,1 = (10) (395) Ceylin: (( Whoo, botch! )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: (WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10 => 8,2,3 = (13) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hey, you got rolls in descending numerical order.)) (388) Niet: ((Wow.)) (389) Lian: Neit and Lightning have a pretty good idea that between the delapadation and forced mass growth the town is clearly being burnt out on resources.. perhaps intentionally, Ceylin is destracted by the sun and imagines beating it up (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((bahaha)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...they need help." She snorts. (388) Niet: "Maybe we can make the village cuter while we're at it." (389) Lian: also as you look around it really looks like none of the cleared land is NOT being used.. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks around for any farm workers. (522) Ceylin (enter): 00:02 ** (388) Niet wishes there was a charm someone could soon get that would say, provide the village food while making them loyal to yozis or something. ** (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ur ceylin a splode)) (522) Ceylin: (( My connection died. )) (522) Ceylin: (( So I missed anything after that roll I made. )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Locusts are the solution to everything.)) ** (388) Niet puts flowers at the grave of Ceylin's connection. ** (509) Mistress Kitsune: 08:54:30 => 08:54:30 (395) Ceylin: 4d10 => 5,2,7,1 = (15) => 4,3,2,1 => (4, 3, 2, 1) = (10) 08:54:30 => 08:54:30 (389) Lian: ((yeah)) 08:54:39 => 08:54:39 (395) Ceylin: (( Whoo, botch! )) 08:55:02 => 08:55:02 (394) Lightning Without Thunder: (WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.)) 08:55:18 => 08:55:18 (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10 => 9,9,9 = (27) => 8,2,3 => (8, 2, 3) = (13) 08:55:29 => 08:55:29 (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hey, you got rolls in descending numerical order.)) 08:55:44 => 08:55:44 (388) Niet: ((Wow.)) 08:57:49 => 08:57:49 (389) Lian: Neit and Lightning have a pretty good idea that between the delapadation and forced mass growth the town is clearly being burnt out on resources.. perhaps intentionally, Ceylin is destracted by the sun and imagines beating it up 08:58:31 => 08:58:31 (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((bahaha)) 08:59:13 => 08:59:13 (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...they need help." She snorts. 09:00:07 => 09:00:07 (388) Niet: "Maybe we can make the village cuter while we're at it." 09:00:10 => 09:00:10 (389) Lian: also as you look around it really looks like none of the cleared land is NOT being used.. 09:01:01 => 09:01:01 (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks around for any farm workers. 09:02:05 => 09:02:05 (522) Ceylin (enter): 21:02 09:02:11 => 09:02:11 ** (388) Niet wishes there was a charm someone could soon get that would say, provide the village food while making them loyal to yozis or something. ** 09:02:14 => 09:02:14 (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ur ceylin a splode)) 09:02:15 => 09:02:15 (522) Ceylin: (( My connection died. )) 09:02:26 => 09:02:26 (522) Ceylin: (( So I missed anything after that roll I made. )) 09:02:28 => 09:02:28 (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Locusts are the solution to everything.)) 09:02:31 => 09:02:31 ** (388) Niet puts flowers at the grave of Ceylin's connection. ** (509) Mistress Kitsune: ((Repost for Ceylin)) (522) Ceylin: (( Got it, thanks. )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((OH GOD TEXT.)) (522) Ceylin: "Just think of this as the first patch of Creation we're giving back." (388) Niet: "K. But, we can't make them all cute if they're starving." (389) Lian: There seem to be people out in the fields as you pass.. they seem to be trying to be unoticed (388) Niet: "More than they are already." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "We should tell them they're doing it wrong." (522) Ceylin: "We should tell them they shouldn't be doing it in the first place." (388) Niet: Niet giggles. "Silly, its so they die a lot to spread the ugly shadowstuff and don't get any cute little swords to go protest." (522) Ceylin: "Right, and that's why we're going to stop them. Maybe we'll get lucky and the Mask will send a bit of his army to investigate, so we can crush that little piece first." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning starts to walk up to one of the farmers. (388) Niet: "But, if he knows there's an enemy before we're ready to anhilate him for real, we'll be in trouble." (389) Lian: the farmer bends down to work on the ground hoping to be ignored (522) Ceylin: "We won't be able to hide ourselves for long either way." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: She taps him on the shoulder! (388) Niet: "True, but its important not to make a scene until we're pretty enough to be worth looking at. Besides, these people. There's nothing cute about their eyes at all." (389) Lian: "...are you with the Mask.. or the Marukai.. or another accursed bunch of strangers here to take from us?" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. We want to give back." (522) Ceylin: "How do you plan to hide us building an army?" (389) Lian: ((Join battle anyone who wants to be involved talking to the farmers)0 (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god haha)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: (WHAT HAVE I DONE)) (389) Lian: ((Social combat)) (522) Ceylin: (( Best talking ever. )) (522) Ceylin: (( People use social combat? Oh crap. What's JB for that? )) (389) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 4,3 = (0) (389) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,2 = (1) (389) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,3 = (1) (389) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 3,3 = (0) (389) Lian: ((its the same Kel)) (522) Ceylin: 5d10 => 7,1,4,7,5 = (24) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10 => 10,6,2,6,5,3,5 = (37) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 1d10 => 10 = (10) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 1d10 => 8 = (8) (389) Lian: ((its just two successes auto valt not like WoD)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Derp. sorry.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*hangs head in shame*)) (522) Ceylin: (( See, this is what I meant when I told you WoD and Exalted dice were just similar enough to screw you up. )) (389) Lian: ((its alright)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I should've paid attention!)) (509) Mistress Kitsune has sent you a tree node... (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((WOAH.)) (509) Mistress Kitsune: ((Everyone should have the Exalted tool I made now. Has a long-text sender and an Exalted roller (mostly, doesn't count 10s as doubles, but you can do that manually.)) (509) Mistress Kitsune: ((Also has a Tick counter.)) (530) Shadell (enter): 00:22 (530) Niet: ((Anyone want to share what I missed?)) (389) Lian: ((Join battle social combat)) (530) Niet: 4d10 => 2,7,9,6 = (24) (389) Lian: Lightning, go (389) Lian: There are four farmers nearby who can listen to your stuff to say (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning straightens out her clothes a bit. "Excuse me!" (389) Lian: ((I am presuming you want to convince the one you are nearest?)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (389) Lian: ((Charisma or manipulation whichever is higher,+presence +2)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,3,3 = (2) (389) Lian: ((you may act again before anyone else acts)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "We're here to liberate you from the Mask of Winters and your oppressors. If you ally with us, you'll be free. You'll have food to eat and you won't have to worry about zombies beating down your door!" (395) Ceylin (exit): 00:31 (389) Lian: ((Same roll)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 3,3,1,1 = (0) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((HAHAHAHA)) (522) Ceylin: (( Bwahaha. )) (389) Lian: ((niet, Ceylin)) (530) Niet: ((... Exalts do everything epicly, including failure.)) (522) Ceylin: "No, no, that's not how you do it!" Ceylin steps over to the farmer and picks up a conveniently placed pitchfork, then thrusts it into the air before raising her voice to address everybody in sight who's not thoroughly deaf. (530) Niet: Niet holds her tongue, watching Ceylin with mild curiousity. (389) Lian: ((flurry on the 4?)) (522) Ceylin: (( Infernal dicecap is Essence + skill? )) (389) Lian: ((its trait skill unless it has no trait then its essence)) (389) Lian: ((however you can't spend less than 5)) (522) Ceylin: (( Going to pad this out with my cap for the roll from Personal, then. )) (389) Lian: ((oh yeah 2 point stunt obviously)) (522) Ceylin: "We! Have come here to liberate you! The Mask has been here for long enough, and it's about time that Thorns and these lands were back in the hands of their true owners! This, right here, is the first step in our conquest! You don't need to spend your days farming for him ever again!" She hurls the pitchfork as far as she can throw (which is damn far) to underline her point. (522) Ceylin: (( Charmisma + Performance? )) (389) Lian: ((yeah)) (522) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (7) (522) Ceylin: (( I AM IMPRESSING THE HELL OUT OF THESE FOUR EXTRAS. )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Holy crap.)) (389) Lian: ((are you flurrying?)) (530) Niet: ((Pretty bad roll for 20 dice actually.)) (522) Ceylin: (( Yeah, but I doubt extras have an MDV anywhere near 8. )) (522) Ceylin: (( And yes, I'll flurry it if you really want to count picking up a pitchfork. )) (530) Niet: (Might have appearance 3 though.)) (389) Lian: ((..Kel, you are attacking 4 times socially.. Understand?)) (522) Ceylin: (( Damn those beautiful peasants! )) (530) Niet: ((Of course I doubt they have mdvs anywhere near seven.)) (522) Ceylin: (( Performance is the AoE social. )) (530) Niet: ((Also, our party needs to resist too since it was performance.)) (522) Ceylin: (( 'Performance reaches out to affect everyone who can perceive the effort. Characters cannot selectively apply a Performance roll, so they cannot exclude targets within its area of effect.' )) (522) Ceylin: (( Unless acting in front of a crowd is a flurry of 300 actions, I don't see how that'd work. )) (509) Mistress Kitsune: ((So even the party is impressed?)) (389) Lian: ((kel are you surpessing vs party?)) (522) Ceylin: (( I don't see why I'd want to avoid convincing the party that we're good guys. )) (530) Niet: ((Niet has 10 against Ceylin with appearance bonus included.)) (522) Ceylin: (( Positive intimacies for everybody! )) (530) Niet: ((The law of Ceceylne prohibits enjoyment of things your peers say. (perfect defense) I want that charm so bad.)) (389) Lian: the pesants are impressed and gain a positive intimacy of awed wonder at her strength.. the one farmer who Lighting was talked to also gains a positive intimacy "she's hot under those robes" (389) Lian: Niet is too cute to be impressed (522) Ceylin: (( Bahaha. )) (530) Niet: Ceylin's not cute enough to impress Niet* (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((that made me shoot tea out my nose)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((god dammit hei)) (389) Lian: ((The one you succeeded on was basically "look at my boobs" so I wasn't sure where to go with that valt) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...and I'm not badass enough to resist Ceylin.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She was just trying to get his attention!)) (389) Lian: ((she has it!)) (522) Ceylin: (( Note the 'their true owners' in her speech. Yozi have penultimate property rights. )) (522) Ceylin: (( In another life, Lightning is obviously a Chosen of Serenity. )) (522) Ceylin: (( 'If you think she's hot without a face...' )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god)) (389) Lian: Anyway they seem to be willing to listen and answer questions (combat's over) (530) Niet: ((Aww, no reducing their defense by being uber-cute albino girl? (389) Lian: One of the farmers asks looks to ceylin, "Are you a god?" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((WHEN SOMEONE ASKS YOU IF YOU ARE A GOD)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((YOU SAY YES)) (522) Ceylin: "I'm here for the gods, yes. And they've chosen to use you as the first step in their plans!" (389) Lian: ((also since Lightning has no face clearly she must be highly "talented" to have appearance 3)) (522) Ceylin: (( Staypuff Marshmallow Yozi. )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I'm going to have nightmares about my own freaking character.)) (522) Ceylin: (( Wait, no. Staypuff is a 3rd circle soul. The Food That Ate Man. )) (389) Lian: ((gozer would be the Yozi)) (389) Lian: "what do you need of us?" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "Obedience!" (389) Lian: "Well.. what do you need us to do?" (530) Niet: "Be our pets and we'll give you what you need to throw off the Mask." (530) Niet: "But for now, we need you to continue as you've been doing without getting noticed, unless we give you any specific orders." (522) Ceylin: Ceylin nods. "And what can you tell us about Thorns? How has the Mask been getting the crops that you harvest?" (389) Lian: "He's been sending supply shipments backed by human guards...it was alright for a time..I mean as much as being slaves of a monster can be.. but now the Maurkan are raiding the supply shipments sso we have to work ttwice as hard" (522) Ceylin: "Hm..." Ceylin looks between her two accomplices. "Taking out these Maurkan might be a good first step, I think." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "I agree." (522) Ceylin: (( Step 1 is always genocide. )) (530) Niet: "But anyone with enough vitality to do this much is better than only farmers." (388) Shadell (exit): 00:57 (547) Shadell (enter): 00:58 (547) Niet: ((Dammit)) (389) Lian: "but...the Marukan are lead.. by one of the Anathema" (389) Lian: ((no one said anything since you last talked)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DUN DUN DUN)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "All the more reason to silence them." (522) Ceylin: "An Anathema is no match for the chosen of the gods. Have faith!" (389) Lian: ((Shinma of Irony has been appeased)) (547) Niet: "Anathema?" (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "...ugly things, Niet." (547) Niet: Niet blinks. (547) Niet: "Nope. They're quite cute." (547) Niet: "But, cuter when they're wearing a special necklace." (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is clearly trying not to make choking motions. (547) Niet: "Don't worry!" (547) Niet: Niet smiles at the peasants. (547) Niet: "Within one year, we'll break the bandits and render the anathema unable to do anything." (389) Lian: "She rides with them on a demon steed calling down the stollen power of the sun in rains of golden arrows..." (522) Ceylin: (( The shinma of irony was appeased when Infernals were made and started fighting "Anathema", the cursed exalted of demons. )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: "A demon steed?" (389) Lian: ((highest mental stat plus lore... +1)) (547) Niet: ((Everyone?)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,5,4,4,2 = (1) (389) Lian: ((yeah)) (522) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,4,1 = (2) (547) Niet: 11d10+7 => 8,4,10,4,5,8,6,6,9,5,2,7 = (74) (547) Niet: (Err...) (547) Niet: 11d10 => 7,2,10,5,6,5,7,6,9,5,9 = (71) (547) Niet: ((How do you get it to show successes or set a target number?)) (389) Lian: the peasant starts describing it... being fucking Infernal exalts and having spent a time or two around actual demon horses Cylin and Lightning grasp pretty quickly its not, Niet is prtty sure its a godblooded from the sounds of it and the spawn of the Marukan horselord (547) Niet: "Hmm, sounds cute." Niet purses her lips in thought as she searches through her mind for any anathema she's heard of in the past. (547) Niet: (Int+lore?) (389) Lian: ((yeah)) (547) Niet: 10d10 => 3,4,2,4,7,10,2,7,5,6 = (50) (389) Lian: You've heard of one named Rhiana works for the Elders of the Marukan, who.. had an Alliance with the Mask last time you checked..if they are picking off his food things might have changed (547) Niet: Niet grins, what a wonderful opportunity. Hopefully Rhiana is at least cute. (522) Ceylin: "Well, shouldn't be anything we can't handle. Now, let's go back to your village and let the others know how things are going." (547) Niet: "Wait, if we finish within the year, promise to devote yourselfs to us." (389) Lian: they start leading you to the town calling out to gather up the town((anyone who wants to perform.. can now)) (389) Lian: ((I am going to finish up with whatever you all do before the mass of villagers ok? that gives you stuff to do between now and next game)) (522) Ceylin: (( Hmm, is there anything... Mask-y in the village? )) (389) Lian: ((there's one of his flags marking it as his.. because he pulls that shit)) (522) Ceylin: (( Feat of strength to pull the flagpole out of the ground. )) (389) Lian: ((within your power easily)) (522) Ceylin: Ceylin rips up the flagpole and holds it across her shoulders for a few seconds before subtly bending it. "Now that I have your attention! My friends and I here have a few problems with the Mask, and we intend to send him backing back to the Underworld and give this land back to who it belongs to. But first, we're going to get the Marukan off of your backs so you can rest easy and eat 'til your stomachs pop. Anyone have a problem with that?" (522) Ceylin: (( Pretty much same deal as last time. )) (522) Ceylin: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,5,4,4,4,2,2,2,2,2,1 = (7) (522) Ceylin: (( Stunt motes from the first time keep it able to be all Personal. )) (530) Shadell (exit): 01:28 (389) Lian: ((either of you two want to do something?)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I would if I could think of something. D:)) (547) Niet: Niet is content to let Ceylin make the impressive statements. She's so cute when she gets all dramatic. (547) Niet: As Ceylin finishes talking, Niet speaks. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...would I need to make a roll to set something on fire?)) (389) Lian: ((depends how you are trying to do it If its to just do it, no. If its to do so stealthy then it ssomething))\ (522) Ceylin: (( "Follow us! Also, I set your houses on fire." )) (547) Niet: "Within the year, we'll drive out the Marukin. When we're successful, agree to serve us, dedicate yourselves to us and we'll tell you [[(394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Just to do it. ...do matches exist?)) (547) Niet: ((Err...)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((We'll tell you LEFT SQUARE BRACKETS)) (547) Niet: we'll lead you to recover everything you have. We'll restore this land and make it much cuter than it was before!" (389) Lian: ((its not hard to make matches... especially in the River provence)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Cool.)) (522) Ceylin: (( Flagpole with flaming flag counts as the best improvised weapon. )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning produces a match from a pocket, strikes it on her mask, and sets fire to the Mask's flag. (547) Niet: Niet thrusts a hand into the air as she speaks, riding on the enthusiasm of Ceylin's speach to get them to agree to her statements. (522) Ceylin: Once the flag's on fire, Ceylin plants it back in the ground. Just not in the original hole. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((in ur hole)) (389) Lian: they are heavily impressed.. bending down in worship. (522) Ceylin: (( Cult++ )) (389) Lian: ((not yet) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((How much does the flag weigh?)) (389) Lian: ((a lb or so)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((That is a pussy-ass flag.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((CAN I PICK IT UP.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((..also, how high are the buildings?)) (389) Lian: ((you could pick it up.. though its back up and on fire. the buildings are 1 story or so)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Not short enough to jump up on top of, then?)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, wait.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I keep forgetting everything is in yards.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DAMN NUMBERS)) (389) Lian: ((7 yars plus successes)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((In that case.)) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snatches the flag from the ground, holding it at the very bottom so she doesn't get burned, and leaps up on top of one of the buildings! ...or tries. (389) Lian: she easily succeeds (394) Lightning Without Thunder: She waves the flag around in a circle above her head! (389) Lian: The Peasants are strongly impressed by the crazy superpowered beings who have come to save them (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((bahaha)) (547) Niet: "Don't trust us! We could be lying, we could be as bad as those ugly monsters come to destroy you." (522) Ceylin: (( "If we put this much effort into impressing peasants, just imagine what we look like in a fight!" )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ...Lightning throws the burning flag at Niet. (547) Niet: Niet shouts loudly as the others act. (547) Niet: "Let us prove ourselves with deeds." (547) Niet: (Perception+awareness to notice?) (389) Lian: Unfortunately Niet has no performance skilll so so Ceylin's words have stronger meaning (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Notice the FLAMING PROJECTILE?)) (389) Lian: ((LWT Dex+thrown)) (547) Niet: (From above?) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: [4d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,4,1,1 = (0) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...oh god.)) (522) Ceylin: (( A backdraft makes the flag land on her own head! )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: ((what have i done)) ** (547) Niet also has a five in appearance, making her far more noticeable innately. ** (389) Lian: Niet notices.. and catches it.. with her mind (522) Ceylin: (( Fortunately, nobody will notice if she gets horrible burn scars on her face. )) (522) Ceylin: (( BUUUUURN. )) (394) Lightning Without Thunder: (;_;)) (389) Lian: ((Unless she doesn't have Mind hand up for some reason)) (547) Niet: Niet catches the flag with her mind and makes it spin in the air frantically as vague distortions illuminate the empty space between herself and the flag. She keeps this up until the flag burns to nothingness. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning huffs and hops back down. (389) Lian: anyway they seem to be too impressed by the superhuman prowess of the Grey woman and her skill at making people be impressed.. and you know the power of Malfeas to make people in awe of you (547) Niet: "Let us prove to you that we're better. And when we do, serve us. Give us everything you can! Devote yourselves to us and we'll reward you! We'll make you the most beatiful, the strongest." As she speaks Niet brings the flag down to spin around her body, casting crazy shadows. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning mutters to Ceylin. "I think she has acceptance issues." ** (547) Niet found the F3 macro key ** ** (547) Niet what, I can't play into the event too? ** (547) Niet: ((Besides, telling your minions: Hey trust everything the cool people say is never a good way to guarantee they won't betray you.)) (547) Niet: ((Or cultivate intelligence really.)) (389) Lian: ((manipulation+performance +2.. unless you want to use this is mindcontrol logic) (547) Niet: 5d10 => 5,5,8,4,7 = (29) (547) Niet: ((Their dvs are at -3 though most likely.) (389) Lian: yu are both quite convincing (547) Niet: ((So are they revering us as gods yet? (389) Lian: though she is alot more so...so it looks like they will do what she says now.. and that if you go out and solve problems they will be more so (547) Niet: Niet smirks and scatters the ashes of the flag over the villagers heads. (389) Lian: I think that is where we can break, 5 points to everyone, next session will be in two weeks, if you want to run something during down time feel free to aim me (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Woo! (522) Ceylin: Alrighty. (522) Ceylin: How are you handling training times? (522) Ceylin: As standard, or hand-waving them? (389) Lian: As standard (389) Lian: Unless there is a reason not to (522) Ceylin: Okay. (522) Ceylin: I think the pile of locusts is my next move anyway, and that's 8. (547) Niet: Valor two then essence 3 both instant. (522) Ceylin: Considering whether it would be awesome or suicidal to send Thorns a nice bushel of tasty demon locusts in a food shipment. (522) Ceylin: They are wholesome. (547) Niet: Nah, lets go drum up a lot of small villages to worship us, take out the Marukin's enslave their pet solar to test the tech. (522) Ceylin: Oh, yeah, I'm planning on that. Nice thing about the locusts is I can just set up the pit in the background and beat villagers into taking care of it. (389) Lian: Any questions, comments concerns? (522) Ceylin: Even if we don't send 'em out, I'll set it up anyway for the refreshing intimacy thing. (547) Niet: Heh. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Iiiiiiiiii think it is time for bed. (389) Lian: Well if there's anything you want to talk about (389) Lian: Aim me or talk now eithe or (394) Lightning Without Thunder: 'kay. (522) Ceylin: I'm good. And also sleepy as well, so I'm out too. (394) Lightning Without Thunder: bamf (394) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (394) Lightning Without Thunder (exit): 02:11 (522) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (522) Ceylin (exit): 02:11 (389) Lian: Alright shutting down (547) Niet: K. (547) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (547) Shadell (exit): 02:11 ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights